


Masyaf

by TheLittleLostTimeLord



Series: AC1week [2]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: #AC1week, AC1week, Fluff, M/M, Post Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-31 00:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21437113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleLostTimeLord/pseuds/TheLittleLostTimeLord
Summary: Day two of AC1weekPrompt: MasyafMasyaf is home
Relationships: Malik Al-Sayf/Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad
Series: AC1week [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1544653
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	Masyaf

_ They’re so young to be all alone, _ Malik thought as he watched an assassin guide the pair of boys to their new room. All they had left in the world was each other. Altair had found them huddled together for warmth in Acre, two orphaned street kids with no one to look out for them. Altair’s mission had been pressing but he had sent them to the Bureau with instructions that they be brought to Masyaf as soon as possible. 

The boys were looking around at the tall ceilings and large windows, at the stacks of books and seemingly endless hallways. It must have been quite a change for them.

Malik remembered the first time he’d seen the fortress. He’d been 7 years old. His father’s assignment in Jerusalem was over and the family was moving back to Masyaf. Seeing the fortress towering above from the town had filled his young mind with wonder. Watching the assassins train had filled him with awe. Every time his father took him to the castle Malik had been careful not to be disruptive or disrespectful. He felt on edge inside it. It was too big, too different from their cozy house in the village. 

There had been a lot of novices his age when Malik began training. Not everyone could stay in the castle so he went home after training each night to his mother and father and little brother. He liked training and was good at it but he was always happy to be home at night. Malik remembered the warm meals his mother cooked and sleeping beside Kadar.

Now he couldn’t imagine home as anywhere but the fortress, with Altair. Malik smiled knowing Altair was already asleep in their bed, exhausted from his mission. He watched the boys a moment longer silently wishing them a peaceful first night and that they would soon feel at home. Then he turned and made his way to his room. 

Altair was curled up, asleep. Malik undressed for bed before laying beside him and wrapping his arm around the other man. Altair snuggled into him without waking. Malik pressed a kiss to the side of Altair’s neck before letting himself drift off to sleep as well. There would be plenty of work to do in the morning: novices to train, paperwork to file, missions to assign, but for now they would sleep, safe and together. 

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://www.wolfstarforever.tumblr.com)   
[My Assassin's Creed Tumblr](http://safetyandpeacenovice.tumblr.com/)


End file.
